hunters_and_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Stary Wolves
Stay Wolves are the deceased wolf ancestors of the packs who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living packs. There is no specific leader for the Stary Wolves, since there are many wolves from all six packs that work together. They are responsible for sending signs and omens to the living wolves. Description General : The Stary Wolves are the deceased ancestors, descendants, and pack mates of the pack wolves. Wolves are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the wolf code. If a wold doesn't live an honorable life, then that wolf will end up in the Dark wolves. In order to be allowed in to the Stary Wolves, wolves have to be in a pack. : When a pack wolf dies, they will be guided to The Stary wolves by a deceased wolf who played an important part in their life, such as a cherished family member. When a wolf dies and goes to join the Stary wolves, they merely close their eyes and reopen them. : The Stary wolves leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light that makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of Cold Days, the green scent of Dog Days, the musk of Leave Days, and the sweet blossom of Seed-time. The wolves' spirits remain in The Stary wolves until they are forgotten by all living and dead wolves over a long time and earned their own peace, causing them to fade away to little more than ghost-like images of themselves. Relation to living wolves : The Star wolves act somewhat like guardians to the living pack wolves, often warning them of dangers ahead or to guide them in times of need. Ancestors usually watch over the living wolves of their former pack, and especially over wolves who were close to them in their lifetime. Living wolves visit Stary wolves in their dreams, although the stary wolves are able to appear even in the waking world, but such appearances are rare. : Thetas are specially bonded with The Stary wolves, and they are the wolves who are usually contacted by their ancestors. At every half-moon, the Thetas and Theta's apprentices of each pack go to their sacred place, the Wolf stone to speak with their ancestors, to seek advice or to learn of things awaiting in their futures. To receive the signs of Stary wolves, Thetas either touch their nose to the cold surface of the Creek pool. Besides Thetas, The Stary wolves sometimes send messages to Iotas. Ceremonies : All pack ceremonies are believed to be supervised by The Stary wolves. The Alpha couple performing a ceremony calls upon the wolf ancestors, and promotes a wolf to their new rank by the powers of The Stary wolves.The Alpha male asks that the Stary Wolves welcomes them. The Stray wolves has the greatest role during Alpha and Theta's ceremonies. Life in The Star land : The Star land is where the Stary wolves live. Once a Wolf reaches the Star land, they learn all about the territories. Wolves in The Stary Wolves are restored to the age in which they were happiest; They also do not age in The Star Land. : There is always plenty of prey, so hunting is easy, and Wolves have no defined tasks (such as hunting and training). They are free to do as they please, so they are mostly content except when seeing living Wolves suffer. : The Stary Wolves have no hierarchy, and there is no defined alpha or Beta and Wolves respect each other in The Stary Wolves, although wolves have more respect those who were their Alphas or Pack members in the living world. : Once a Stary wolf ceases to be remembered by any living or dead wolves, they will slowly seem to appear as the faintest star and will live their life in the Star land peacefully and alone. Usually, they do not send dreams to any living wolves except on special occasions. Other ancestors : The opposite of the Stary wolves is the Dark Wolves, which is where Wolves who had committed the worst possible crimes when they had lived go when they die. It has a sort of border with The Stary wolves hunting grounds, appearing as a wall of mist. Stary Wolves can enter the Black Forest, where the Dark Wolves live but when they do, they risk being unable to escape, and will be trapped forever in the dark, eerily lit forest. Wolves who make up the Back Forest, on the other hand, have no choice but to stay where they are. Territory : The Stary Wolves 's hunting grounds are described as a moonlit night landscape in Dog days, a land of mist and shadows. It resembles the landscape of The Forest, and several locations exist in both the waking world and in the Star land.For the living wolves, the Stary Wolves' territory appears as a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars, which has been confirmed to be the Milky Way. Pack Wolves believe that, upon dying and joining Stary Wolves, a new star appears in sky. Warm-Rocks : Warm-Rocks is a place in Star land territory. It is not described in detail, however the name suggests that it is a relaxing spot, similar to Warming meadow in Half Moon's territory. Known members Half Moon Pack Minninnewah Tansy Altsoba Sani Wapti Tahki Namid Omaha Adoette Ahusak Hach Holata Pelipa Wohehiv Mikasi Chu'A Tashunka Peopea Nukpana Tsela Yoki Sewat Kasa Keezheekoni Tumu Teetonka Micco Keezheekoni Gola Yazhi Suletu Nampeyo Klah Setimika Wicasa Wokaihwokomas Lonan Misu Eyota Doya Tuwa Pamuy Dustu Lapu Chatan Osceola Koko Nosh Pules Noya Usdi Macha Tadita Yanaba Hola Elki Ehawee Tse Ama Sitsi Maka Tadi Nita Ayasha Len Ahusak Ahiga EtheteAra Zig Taa Waquini Ninovan Sike Diwali Tasunke Tooantuh Taci Liseli Sapata Micanopy Niichaad Cheveyo Black Paw Pack Shappa Chatan Kinta Doli Tahoma Honon Wicasa Setangya Matchitehew Ooljee Omusa Alosaka Donoma Rowtag Unega